From the Darkness
by kingshammer
Summary: Ghosts from Natasha's past never seem to quit finding their way into her new life. Set after The Avengers movie. Background resources include Black Widow comics written by Richard K. Morgan. I own nothing. It's been a long time since I've posted, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm re-uploading this with an Author's Note. There's a better note in the second chapter, so I won't carry on here. However, if you're reading this, please continue to do so and review if you've got a moment. I haven't written fanfiction in a really long time, so I may be a little rusty. Thank you so much for your time.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, 1400

The day was clear and calm. The sun was out and in Central Park children were playing. Saturdays in May were great days to be outside for New York City's citizens. Kids could play outside and it wasn't too hot yet. People could get to work and not struggle against bitter cold winds. Good weather made for good moods. A lack of invading aliens pouring through a hole in the sky also made for good moods. The people of New York City were just barely recovered from the Chitautri invasion from six months ago. Yes, the Avengers had saved the city, quite possibly the world, but they'd also left a mess. The government had handled the clean up, but the inconvenience to citizens was something that couldn't be paid for.

Regardless of the lack of alien life, however, a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier could be seen occupying New York City's airspace. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. were part of the city's cleanup crew, providing law enforcement as NYPD regrouped as well as supplying transportation of goods to rebuild the city. Perhaps it wasn't intentional, but the helicarrier was now a permanent feature in the New York City skyline along with the Empire State Building, Stark Tower, the Baxter Building, and the Crysler Building. Some citizens loved it. They liked know S.H.I.E.L.D. was so near. They felt that because New York was such a globally important city, it would always be a target for terrorist attacks and alien invasions. S.H.I.E.L.D. made them feel safe. Others hated the helicarrier and everything it represented. They felt the presence of "superheroes" invited darker forces to prey on their city. They wanted S.H.I.E.L.D. gone. For now though, the helicarrier was parked, and wasn't going anywhere new anytime soon.

Inside the observation deck of the helicarrier, Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D. was playing a message for two of his agents.

"They were doped up on something strong. This is the third time in two weeks I've run into guys like this. They look like crack heads. Skinny and sick. But they're strong and fast. I haven't seen anything like it, not in Hell's Kitchen. I suspect it's a drug and I'm sure you'll confirm that. Once they come off their high, they die. Just like that. The guy I sent you was charging me like a bull and then suddenly he was dead. Let me know what you find. I'm not going to be able to contain them in Hell's Kitchen for long."

"We got that on a private line from Daredevil last night. Agents met him and acquired the body. The autopsy's been started and so far it looks like Daredevil is right; there's some kind of drug involved," said Nick Fury. He was standing at the railing of the observation deck, looking at New York City in the distance.

"So what, it's like juiced up Speed or something?" asked Clint Barton. Clint was sitting at the table on the observation deck, one arm draped casually on the back of the chair, his legs tossed in front of him, crossed at the ankles. His long frame had an air of grace about it in its casualness. He was in S.H.I.E.L.D gear, the standard black cargo pants and boots and a grey S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt.

"No, it's different. Regular street drugs might up adrenaline and make you crazy, but these symptoms are different. We pulled security footage from the alley where Daredevil took out our corpse," replied Fury, nodding at the tech at one of the computer consoles to play the footage. The large screen used for projecting images lit up in a fuzzy black and white image. Daredevil could be seen fighting off a thug. He looked like a drug addict, frail and sickly. But that was the only his appearance. He moved quickly, matching Daredevil blow for blow, not being slowed down even when after pushing off a wall for momentum Daredevil swung his billy club into the addict's head. The club actually broke. The drug addict then proceeded to grab Daredevil's wrist and throw him down the alley, letting him hit the ground hard. Daredevil was barely on his feet before the addict ran into him full tilt, leaving him and Daredevil struggling for leverage as they pushed and pulled at each other's shoulders. Then the curious thing happened. The addict completely gave out, becoming dead weight. The shift in balance pitched Daredevil forward slightly, still pushing on his attacker. Regaining his balance he let the man fall. It was clear on the video the man was dead, a small trickle of blood running from his nose. The video went black.

"Fury," started Natasha Romanoff, the other S.H.I.E.L.D. operative watching with Fury and Clint,

"Fury, unless I'm crazy, that's Super Serum territory. Or something very near it." She stared at the screen for a moment, as if she could still see the addict beating up Daredevil.

"That's what we're thinking, but also afraid of," replied Fury, his one eye fixed on Natasha.

"What, so like Steve Rodgers type stuff?" asked Clint.

"Not exactly. I mean, there's the obvious super strength and fighting ability. But whatever this is degenerates life after juicing it up. It's impossible to know if Steve will even die because of his serum," replied Fury.

"So what's our next step?" asked Clint.

"You and Agent Romanoff are going to Hell's Kitchen tonight. Make contact with Daredevil at the Hell's Kitchen Park, 2300 hours. We need to find out more about the origins of this substance before we do anything else. You'll be reporting to the observation deck, call OD. Any questions?" the agents shook their heads.

"Then we are green to go. Be careful out there. Report to launch room at 2200 hours. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey friends. I probably should have done a more introductory note in the first chapter but oh well. This is the first time I've written superheroes (like...ever), but so far I'm really enjoying it. Black Widow and her back story fascinate me (at least as laid out by Richard K. Morgan) and I want to incorporate some of that into this story. I also love the subtle but present Clintasha stuff in the Avengers.

Please, if you've got a moment, review. I strive to become a better writer and feedback is really the best way.

Thank you for reading, I really do appreciate it.

-Kingshammer

Hell's Kitchen Park, 2250

The park was dark save for a few street lamps on the basketball court. Teenagers, excited for a warm Friday night played basketball in the warm, orange glow of the lights. It was like a temporary sunspot, blocking out the darkness of the rest of the park. The darkness that was protection for those who did their work in the night. On the other side of the park from the basketball court, Clint and Natasha were waiting under the jungle gym that looked like a man reclining on his elbows, checking their radios.

"Black Widow to OD, radio check," whispered Natasha into her head piece. OD responded with a click on their microphone.

"Hawkeye to OD, radio check," another click. "You think they'd take the time to actually respond on the radio."

"You're not actually offended are you?" asked Natasha, rolling her eyes.

"A little bit. For once, New York's quiet. What's S.H.I.E.L.D. got going on tonight that keeps them from a friendly response?" he replied. Clint had his mask in hand, purple and black and he was dusting it off.

"A click is more efficient. And what are you doing with that old thing? You haven't worn that since, what, Budapest?" asked Natasha. She was checking her Widow's Bite bracelets. She knew they were secure. She never went out into the field unprepared. Unlike Clint, Natasha wasn't sporting her trademark skin tight black widow suit. Instead she was in the S.H.I.E.L.D black cargo pants and black jacket with well-worn black boots.

"This 'old thing' as you say is a part of the Hawkeye uniform, an important one mind you. I stopped wearing it after Budapest, but that had more to do with doing more work for Nick Fury. Without it I'm Agent Barton. With it, I'm Hawkeye," he replied. He pulled on his mask. It covered his forehead down to his nose but left his mouth and jaw free until it got to his neck. It was also open at the top, leaving him with a crown of blonde hair. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Wearing that mask doesn't make you not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent," she replied dryly.

"Yes, but it's part of what makes me Hawkeye. And I'm Hawkeye first. Is that what you're hoping for, that that uniform will change who you are? Aren't you the Black Widow underneath it all? I mean, you still use your Widow's Bite bracelets; I mean, they're called 'Widow's Bite'," he replied, looking her in the eye. Natasha stared at him for a moment, looking for something mocking or sarcastic in his eyes. All she saw was curiosity. She looked away, letting her auburn colored hair obscure her face more than the darkness already did. Clint opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance.

"So Nick sent you two out to play, huh?" came a voice from the shadows around the jungle gym. Clint and Natasha, distracted by their conversation, were both startled but were too well trained to jump. Daredevil stepped out from the cover of foliage to the jungle gym. Just looking at him you couldn't tell Daredevil had been in a fight for his life the night before. His crimson suit was buffed, all scuff marks gone. If there had been better light though, Natasha and Clint would have noticed the bruise on his jaw that went and disappeared beneath his cowl.

"You bet. We watched your home video today," replied Clint wryly. He extended his hand, which Daredevil shook. Clint couldn't help but be amazed by Daredevil's ability to see without his eyes.

"Not one of my shining moments I'm sure," replied Daredevil ruefully.

"No, but we're glad you made it. It's good to see you Matt, it's been too long," said Clint.

"You too, Clint. Sorta," he chuckled. Daredevil looked over at Natasha. "Natasha, it's always a pleasure. How are you?"

"About the same as always I suppose. You two watch it, we're on code names tonight," she scolded lightly.

"Of course, of course. No one's going to shake in fear if Matt Murdock shows up, but Daredevil: that'll keep people from picking fights," replied Clint with a little too much sarcasm. He regretted it instantly, but Natasha didn't seem eager to hear apologies.

"Where should we get started?" she asked Daredevil, ignoring Clint completely.

"The rooftops are always good. Gives me a vantage point for the neighborhood," he replied. Natasha nodded and started walking away from the men towards the edge of the park and to the buildings on west 48th street. Daredevil looked at Clint, but Clint just shrugged.

"I don't know what's got her so quiet and edgy. I'm not sure what to do," he said.

"I'm not sure you can begin to figure that out," replied Daredevil. Without another word the two took off after the Black Widow.

The next two hours consisted of intentional parkour. Sure people were out and pickpockets cornered the fools who decided to walk the streets of Hell's Kitchen alone, but those were scuffles that Clint and Natasha let Daredevil handle. They were under strict orders from Fury not to engage unless they were dealing with juiced up druggies. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't want anyone, especially NYPD, to get the impression that their agents were teaming up with Daredevil in his vigilantism. Sure, people accepted Daredevil. He kept the streets cleaner and safer. He went for the people that the system wouldn't. But they weren't about to be okay with government sanctioned vigilantes running through their streets. S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't afford bad press. That being said, orders didn't forbid Clint and Natasha from being seen, and seen they were. It made Daredevil's job easier because crooks thought twice when they saw the Black Widow and Hawkeye silently flanking Daredevil. More often than not, they simply ran. Aside from these run ins, the heroes climbed up and over buildings, Daredevil listening for sirens and other signs of trouble.

"What's the strangest thing you've walked up on out here, barring your friend from last night and any of our superhero friends? Real life, what's the strangest situation you've run into?" asked Hawkeye as they rested on one of the rooftops.

"That's an easy one I think. One night I was out and heard a bad domestic argument outside one of the apartment buildings. I couldn't tell you what they were arguing about, but the man was crazy. He was screaming about how his wife hated him and that everyone hated him. I got there and before I had a chance to say anything, he cut his throat. Right there in front of me. His wife screamed and screamed. She tried to stop the bleeding. Someone must of called the police because sirens came not long after," said Daredevil quietly, after some thought.

"Jesus. I can't imagine," muttered Clint.

"Can't you? You've seen men die before," asked Natasha. They were the first words she'd said in two hours.

"Well sure, but that's always been part of the job hasn't it. I've seen men die and I've killed them too. But I've never seen anyone kill themselves, not like that," he replied. Natasha looked away from him, not saying anything in response. It made Clint mad. She'd been closed off today. Sure she wasn't the most open regarding her emotions but she wasn't always so cold and never towards Clint. He wanted to know what was bugging her, but now wasn't the time to figure it out.

"They're here," said Daredevil suddenly, interrupting Clint's thoughts. The vigilante stood at the very edge of the roof, cocking his ear towards the city below. "Two blocks away, they're breaking storefront windows, making a lot of noise. Two of them."

"Sounds like a trap," said Clint.

"Undoubtedly, but we can't help it. If they run into someone, they'll kill them," replied Daredevil. Without another word he jumped off the roof to the fire escape on the building next door, crawling down in it like a spider. Hawkeye looked briefly at Natasha, catching her eye.

"Watch yourself," he said before launching himself off the roof.

Daredevil was right about there being two druggies. One was a man, the other a woman. They both were incredibly skinny, their skin yellowing and pulling tight across their cheek bones. Their eyes were sunken in and looked hollow. Their senses must have been heightened in addition to their strength and speed, because as soon as the three heroes appeared on the street they ceased their vandalism. The woman let out a feral screech before launching herself at Clint.

"Black Widow to OD, enemy is engaged, one male, one female," she barked into her radio quickly.

"Lure them into the alley," hissed Daredevil. Clint caught the full weight of the woman's attack and turned as she ran into him, sending her sideways into the alley with her own momentum. He went after her with a kick to the knees and a fist to the face. She took both but spun in a circle catching the side of Clint's face with her fist, knocking him over with the shear force. Before Daredevil or Natasha could respond, the man attacked.

He lunged for Natasha but she ducked and rolled under his swing. Daredevil came up on the man's side, kneeing him in the stomach and driving his elbow into the man's back. The man, unfazed, swung back with his own elbow catching Daredevil in the ribs. He dropped to his knees with a gasp. The man brought his hands up, clenching them together, ready to hammer them onto Daredevil's skull. Before he could bring his hands down, Natasha was there. She snuck her hand in between his arms and grabbed him by throat while wedging her hip behind his, shoving him away from Daredevil. He was fast though, and before the hand that grabbed his throat was clear he grabbed the wrist and pulled, literally throwing Natasha past him as he fell.

The spy rolled to avoid the worst impact only stopping she hit the side of the building.

Clint was trading blow for blow with the woman. She attacked him with a complicated series of kicks and punches which he managed to block but only barely. Seeing Natasha hit the ground out of the corner of his eye spurred him to the offensive, however. Dodging rather than blocking one of her kicks, Clint spun and pulled a cartridge of black powder from his waist while doing so. He threw the cartridge at her face and black powder exploded out. She snarled in frustration but Clint smirked. I guess Super Serum doesn't make you see any better, he thought. He delivered a stomp kick to her midsection sending her sprawling onto her back. She was down for maybe a moment before she got back on her feet.

"These guys just don't quit," muttered Hawkeye. The woman lunged for him again, but Natasha intercepted her with two kicks, one to the stomach followed by on to the head with the same foot.

"Help Daredevil," she barked at Clint.

The woman stumbled back slightly and tried to punch. Natasha caught the punch with her garrote cable and then pulled the woman's arm back until it crossed her chest and Natasha was behind her. The spy kicked out the woman's knee which caused her to collapse. She was juiced up but that didn't keep ligaments from tearing.

Clint turned and drew an arrow, leveling it at Daredevil's attacker. Since Natasha had departed them, Daredevil had been using his billy club to fend off attacks. He was still injured from the night before and so every strike to his body was agonizing.

"Get away from him," he yelled at Daredevil. With a jab, Daredevil rammed his billy club into the man's throat and shoved him away. Clint's arrow struck him under the armpit and after a moment the man began to shake and jerk as an electrical current ran through his body, knocking him to the ground.

Clint fit a similar arrow to his quiver and faced back to Natasha but there wasn't a clear shot. The woman hadn't been ready to be subdued by the Widow and so the two were engaged in grappling struggle on the street. Natasha managed to get behind her and put her in a sleeper hold, but the woman continued to struggle. Natasha, noticing Clint was at ready, yelled out,

"Clint shoot!"

Trusting their years of partnership, Clint let the arrow fly. At the same moment, Natasha released the woman and shoved her up and away from her body. She rolled away just as the woman fell again, clear of the electric charge of the arrow.

"This one's dead," remarked Daredevil, checking the man. Once the initial charge of the arrow died, the woman lay twitching, still conscious, though in Clint's experience he knew she shouldn't be.

"This is only the beginning, doch'," she gasped out with her last breath. Clint looked over at Natasha and was surprised to see in her eyes was fear.

"Tahsa?" he asked tentatively. She glanced over at him but didn't have a chance to answer. A cough and gasp behind them had them both spin around just in time to see Daredevil collapse to his knees, coughing up blood.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much to those who've reviewed thus far. This is a longer chapter, but be prepared, in all likelihood there won't be an update until next Monday. Please let me know what you think, I value your feedback tremendously. You're wonderful, really.

-Kingshammer

S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, 1000

"Mr. Murdock is stable Director. His lung was punctured by a fractured rib but we were able to restore the damage. He'll be fine in a month or two," reported the doctor in charge of emergency surgery for the helicarrier.

"Thank you for your work," replied Fury. The doctor nodded and departed.

"He shouldn't have been out last night. Those guys were strong. They would have killed him if he was on his own," said Natasha quietly. She and Clint were waiting with Fury outside the medical unit.

"They're more than strong, they're unstoppable. I'm not sure that the electricity that stopped them as much as they just gave out," supplied Clint, rubbing his tired eyes. Natasha and Clint had taken an opportunity to get cleaned up and power nap while Daredevil was in surgery, but the druggies had given them a run for their money and they were still exhausted.

"Did they say anything about who they are or what they're doing?" asked Fury. Clint glanced at Natasha, but she didn't say anything. Clint looked up at Fury.

"The woman said something to Natasha. She said 'this is only the beginning, douche,' or something like that" replied Clint. Natasha rolled her eyes but still didn't say anything. Fury's eye narrowed on her.

"And do you have to say about that, Agent Romanoff? What does it mean? Beginning of what?" he asked. His tone demanded a response, forcing Natasha to look up.

"The word is doch'. It's Russian for daughter," replied Natasha.

"And why would someone call you daughter in your native language?" asked Fury.

"There could be several reasons, none of which I want to speculate on right now. One thing is for certain, though. Whoever is behind this isn't done. We need to go back out there and figure out what's going on," she replied. Fury stared her down with his one eye, looking like he wanted to question her. He thought better of it.

"Go back tonight. Try to question them. Figure this thing out. Dismissed," said Fury.

Hell's Kitchen rooftop, 1200

"You gonna tell me what's bugging you or am I gonna have to continue to walk on eggshells?" asked Clint after an hour of near silence.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," replied Natasha, not looking at him. Hell's Kitchen was quiet. Fortunately for them, it'd been raining all day, driving people inside. With no Daredevil to protect them, it was a good thing.

"Oh no? You haven't said a word that wasn't strictly necessary since Fury briefed us on this mission. I tried to talk to you after talking to Fury this morning, and you brushed me off. I can tell that this whole thing has you freaked out, but you won't say anything. Tash, I thought we were beyond the super secrecy, at least with each other," he said. At first Natasha said nothing, looking out at the streets below. Finally she sighed and glanced at Clint.

"I'm sorry Clint. It's this Super Serum talk. It's got me edgy and worried," she admitted. She looked down while she said it, fidgeting with her Widow's Bite bracelet.

"Why though? It's superhero stuff, we've seen it before with Steve," he asked. He wanted to grab her hand, make her look at him. He refrained.

"It's not just Steve, it's –"

"OD to Black Widow," chirped the radio.

"Go for Black Widow," replied Natasha instantly. Clint scoffed at the interruption.

"We've just got visual on a disturbance with our desired targets east of you, heading north of 54th Street on Second Avenue. Move in that direction and make contact with codename Spiderman. He has engaged the targets."

"10-4. OD, advise how many targets" replied Natasha. She and Clint were already moving across buildings down to the street where they'd parked the Acura NSX that S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps on the group for their operatives.

"Four targets spotted," came the reply. Clint groaned.

"We're gonna be sore for weeks," he muttered.

Ten minutes later, the pair were heading north on Second Avenue. It was eerily quiet. The street lamps were on, but the streets were clear of people.

"This is not right, this is strange. Hawkeye to OD," Clint called out. The lack of people unnerved him. It was New York, there were always people out. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Hawkeye"

"OD, we're not seeing anything on Second Avenue north of 54th Street. There aren't even people out here, no civilians," he reported. His head was on a swivel, looking for something, anything as Natasha drove.

"OD to Hawkeye, target should be at you nin-" before the dispatcher could finish the message, something slammed into the driver's side of the vehicle. The car was shoved to the right side of the street, flipping onto the passenger side.

Clint shook his head, dazed by the sudden impact, his ears ringing. He looked up and to his left.

"Found them OD," he muttered. Still shaking his head, trying to clear the fuzziness Clint spoke out.

"Tasha? Natasha, are you alright? Natasha" he asked, his voice growing louder when she didn't respond. He looked to his left to see her unconscious in her seat. Quickly he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"OD to Hawkeye, sitrep!" the voice on the radio was Nick Fury.

"Something plowed into the side of our car, it's out of commission, Black Widow is unresponsive," just then, Natasha groaned. "Well, mostly unresponsive." Clint rolled in his seat so that his feet were on the passenger side window and he was crouched down, putting his head next to Natasha's.

"Natasha, come on talk to me," he said, gently cradling her head in both his hands. Natasha blinked, her eyes still unfocused.

"C-Clint? Car's…down," she muttered. She grimaced suddenly in pain, but when she opened her eyes, they were clearer. She reached up and grabbed one of Clint's hands.

"I'll be fine. Up in a minute. Get out the car, help Spiderman," she said, stifling another grimace. Clint envied her ability to recover from trauma so quickly. It was obvious she was in pain, but her mind was already back in the game.

"I can't leave you here," replied Clint. Something smashed into a nearby building, hard enough to make the car tremor.

"You have to. I'll follow, I promise," she said. Clint looked up out the driver side window and down back at her. She couldn't see his forehead but it wasn't hard to tell his brow was furrowed in concern. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You need to go," she said again. This time, she pressed a button on her Widow's Bite bracelet. The bracelet and lines along the front and back of her black gloves lit up. She backhanded the cracked glass of driver's side window. When her knuckles met the window a flash of light as the electrical current from her gloves blasted the glass out.

"Go Clint. I'll be right behind you, I just need a minute," he looked up again and back at her. She squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him she'd be fine. He must have gotten the picture because he placed his hands on the outside of the blown out window and hauled himself up and out to the side of the car.

The scene outside the car was disastrous. The building at the corner of the intersection where Clint and Natasha had been hit had a crater in it, one of the juiced up druggies temporarily trapped there by Spiderman's webs. Looking down at the car, Clint saw another of the targets, the force behind their impact. He quickly loaded an arrow to his bow and jumped down to investigate. The target was already dead.

Just as he was wondering where the other two targets were, Clint heard a yell above his head. To his horror, he saw one druggie scaling a building, his hands and feet kicking through the concrete creating his own foot and handholds. Another using the same method must have jumped out at Spiderman. He missed but he caught the web Spiderman was swinging on, severing the connection to the building, bringing both the hero and attacker hurtling to the ground. Seeing the pair falling the druggie climbing the building launched himself off towards them.

"Oh no you don't," muttered Clint. His arrow struck its target in the ribs as he fell through the air. Instantly the druggie lit up blue and white as the electrical current caused his body to convulse. His momentum halted he fell to the ground like a stone. Spiderman and his attacker did no better, Spiderman landing on a car, his attacker onto the street. Despite the four story drop, the man got back after a moment on the ground.

"What the hell?" said Clint before running over to the attacker. The man who'd brought Spiderman down was no druggie. This man was huge and all muscle. He wore no identifying clothing, just black pants and shirt. Clint released another stun arrow as he ran. The man turned and caught it, breaking it in his hand. Not good, though Clint to himself. At a loss for what else to do, he jumped forward, tackling the man.

"Glad you finally made it to the party. I thought I was gonna have to hog all the fun," said Spiderman as he rolled off the car, shaking the dizziness from his head.

"Not a chance bug boy," grunted Clint. The large attacker had managed to get on his back and kick Clint off of him. He advanced on the archer as Spiderman shot a web at his ankles, tripping him. The man snarled and grabbed the web yanking it towards himself. Spiderman came with it but shot two webs directly into the man's eyes. Yelling, the man flailed about, trying to scrape the goo out of his eyes. Before he could get a chance to hit anything, Spiderman spun webs around him, securing his arms to his sides. The big man tripped and fell to the ground, still yelling and thrashing around.

"Nice work bug boy, neat and clean," remarked Clint, looking down at the man.

"Why thank you. They didn't send you alone did they?" asked Spiderman. Clint could hear he was panting, tired.

"No, Natasha's in the car. She was rattled by that hit," replied Clint.

"I guess that's my fault. I managed to shove him out into the intersection just as your car was coming through," replied Spiderman apologetically.

"No worries, I'm sure she'll be - "

"Hawkeye, down!" yelled Spiderman, shoving himself into the other hero as a chunk of building went soaring over their heads.

"These guys don't stop do they?" said Spiderman. He jumped and rolled towards the junkie that Clint had initially stunned. On his feet he lunged up with an uppercut, catching the attacker under the jaw. His neck snapped back but in the same motion with lightning speed he grabbed Spiderman's arm.

A moment later, Spiderman was on the ground screaming as his shoulder was completely dislocated.

Clint didn't miss a beat. Spiderman was barely down before an arrow drove straight through the junkie's eye.

"OD to Hawkeye, you are reminded that we need suspects to interrogate," came the instant chirp of the radio.

"Reflex, OD, reflex," he snapped back. "You're gonna be alright buddy." Clint reached down to push Spiderman's shoulder back in place, but stopped as he heard snapping behind him.

The big man on the ground was ripping through Spiderman's webs. The multiple cuts inflicted by the strong web binding didn't faze him and with one violent scrape he clawed the webbing away from his eyes. Soon he and Clint were going at it, trading kicks and punches, Clint trying desperately not to be hit too hard by the super human.

"Who do you work for," barked Clint, ducking around a punch to land a hit on the man's kidney. The man grunted and Clint used the opportunity to drive his knee into the man's back, making him fall to his knees. Clint drove an elbow into the back of his head, knocking him forward. With a roar the man swung his fist back. Hawkeye dodged it and used the opportunity to drive a knee into the man's sternum and press a drawn arrow to his throat.

"Who sent you?" he asked, pressing the arrow on the man's throat.

"The reign of superheroes is over," replied the man. There was something familiar in his accent.

"Didn't answer my question. Try again. Who do you work for? asked Clint, accentuating his question by pushing the arrow tip into his throat slightly, drawing blood.

"Our doch knows. This is only the beginning. Your time is done," he replied. Before Hawkeye could say anything else, the man's head fell back and his body relaxed, blood trickling out his nose.

"Damnit," muttered Clint. Distracted, he heard the footsteps too late. A foot connected with the side of his face, sending him sprawling and his bow out of his hands. The attacker Spiderman trapped had gotten loose. Clint braced himself for the next hit but it didn't come. He looked up just as Natasha jumped onto his attacker's back. She put her fists directly onto his neck. Her gloves and Widow's Bites glowed blue as 30,000 volts of electricity poured into the man. He dropped to his knees and Natasha grabbed his shirt and shoved him to the ground. A moment later his hands were secured behind his back and he was rolled over.

"Where'd you get the drugs?" she asked. The man's eyes were still wild but the electricity had stunned his body.

"Where?" she barked, jerking him at the collar.

"Drugs come to us. A man, in the dark. More...rush, more...high. All we had to do was attack superheroes," he managed to sputter, his head beginning to twitch a little.

"Names?" growled Natasha.

"No names, aren't you listening? Came from...the darkness," he whispered, his head falling back, dead.

"Tasha, we're going to have to talk," said Clint, rubbing his sore head. "You okay?"

"Fine I think, just bruised. You?" she replied, ignoring his comment about talking entirely.

"Making it," he said.

"Me too! You know I am so glad everyone made it through that experience in one piece," came a voice from the ground, followed by a groan.

"Funny stuff bug boy. Let's get you back to the carrier," said Hawkeye.


	4. Chapter 4

S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier

"Peter Parker's shoulder needs surgery. Even is superpowers aren't helping him this time. Ligaments and cartilage torn. They're prepping him now, said Director Fury walking into the medical unit Natasha and Clint were in. Natasha had some bruised ribs and a bump on her head from the crash. Clint had a shiner that was spreading down his face where he was kicked.

"That's two heroes down, two sections of the city that aren't being patrolled," spat Clint in disgust.

"NYPD will hold it down. The city isn't our problem. These so called hero hunters are. Who sent them?" asked Fury.

"The one I talked to didn't know who gave him the drugs that hopped him up. They were offered drugs on the condition they fight heroes. No names, just drugs," supplied Natasha.

"Mine said something else. He was different. Not a druggie but a military man. It was almost like he was there by choice. He said the same thing as the one from the other night, that this was only the beginning. He also said that "our _doch" _knows who they are. He was talking about Natasha," he finished.

"Agent Romanoff, what's going on? This isn't about you and your secrets anymore. Our allies are being hunted," said Fury. His voice demanded an answer. Natasha looked up at him.

"They called me "_doch": _daughter. In this context, the only conclusion there is to draw is that these people are associated with the Red Room," she replied.

"And what would the Red Room have to do with hero hunting?" asked Fury?

"Well it can't be the Red room can it? They've been dissolved since the Cold War," said Clint.

"On paper, they're gone. But then we never really die do we? Those who walk around in the shadows aren't afforded the luxury. We may disappear but we always come back. Who's to say it isn't some Red Room left overs? They're the only ones who'd call me that," replied Natasha. Her voice sounded distant, as if she was remembering something neither man could see.

"Okay, fine, but this is Super Serum stuff right? Germans and Americans in World War II, the stuff that makes Steve strong and the failed attempts that make the Hulk smash right?" asked Clint.

"That's just it Clint. It wasn't just the U.S. or Germany that was interested or succeeded in some capacity," she said glancing at him.

"So it wasn't just brainwashing with you then?" Clint asked. Natasha flinched almost imperceptibly at the word.

"I'm afraid not, no. It's not like it is with Steve though. _Obviously. _It's just heightened ability to heal, some strength and speed. I'm no Super Soldier. I'm not even as strong as these hero hunters," she said, avoiding Clint's eyes.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has already issued a warning to all known superheroes. They're to remain on high alert. You two are going to Russia," said Fury.

"Why us? Or rather, me? Natasha's got the connections, sure. But they're more in Steve's league than ours," said Clint. His tone was guarded. Natasha could hear the hurt and inwardly sighed. She'd hurt him, she knew she did. He wouldn't have tried to pawn the mission on Steve if she hadn't.

"I don't need Captain America running around Russia. A little ostentatious don't you think? No, I want information. For that I need spies and assassins. You're flying in low key, red eye out of La Guardia airport. Don't draw attention to yourselves. I want to know who wants our heroes dead," answered Fury.

Red Eye from La Guardia to Moscow

The plane was overly crowded. A baby in the back was crying. Turbulence made the plane feel more like a ship on the ocean than a bird in the sky. Natasha and Clint side by side, Clint at the window. It wasn't a secret Clint liked heights. He didn't like the cage that was the plane, however, and the window made him feel a little more free.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Natasha asked bluntly. A small short laugh escaped Clint.

"I'm not the one who's been quiet recently," he replied softly.

"I'm sorry Clint, I really am. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of,' she started. She twisted a napkin nervously in her hands.

"Red on you ledger." it wasn't a question.

"The color of blood and that ledger is dripping with it. So much of it is tied into the Red Room. They messed my brain up before I was old enough to know right from wrong. Ever since you...you saved me, I've been running from them. From my past and the people in it. And now we're waltzing right back in. I haven't been back here since we left," she said, her voice trailing off.

"Super Serum?" he asked. He couldn't help it. Of all the things he was learning about Natasha, the serum made him the most nervous. They all had their skills that made them valuable agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but he'd always found comfort in the fact that at least Natasha was human. In a world of demi-Gods, flying suits of armor, and green monsters, he liked to know that at least he had Natasha. They were amazing in their own right, but humans too. At least he was.

"Clint I'm a spy. You know that. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know everything about me, nobody does. The serum? It makes me better at what I do, but it's not who I am," Clint looked up, catching her eyes, "I can change my motivation. I can choose to do the right thing. I can choose to be better. But I can't change who I am. I can change why I do something, but not what I do. Maybe that means I can't be trusted, I don't know. But I am who I am," she said with a sadness in her eyes that broke Clint's heart. He grabbed her hands, interlocking his fingers with hers.

"I wouldn't want you to change Tasha. And I trust you. I guess I just forget that you're the Black Widow, not just Agent Romanoff," he said with a smile.

"A mistake you won't make in Russia, I guarantee it," she said darkly.

A/N: It's been awhile and I'm sorry. I've gotten crazy busy, but hopefully I should be able to update more frequently. Please leave a review if you've got the time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
